


Everyday, I Love You

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Soonchan, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Soonyoung loves Chan so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: For the past months, Soonyoung always does his best to make every single day memorable for him and most especially, Chan.





	Everyday, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is also long overdue but this book is dedicated to celebrate Chan's birthday last feb 11.  
> im sorry for this if this turns out as a mess as i made this because i cant sleep (it's almost two in the morning lmao)
> 
> anyways, Lee Chan, this is for you.

Lee Chan and Kwon Soonyoung had been in a relationship since December. It's February now meaning, they've been together for two months.

People frequently ask why are they together when they're ages apart. People also wonder why Soonyoung is with Chan.

Soonyoung always says that because love is a strange thing then he would laugh.

The majority doesn't really understand why Soonyoung does that to himself, but they can't put themselves forward to ask. Maybe they're shy? But it's not like Soonyoung doesn't feel this. Truth is, even he sometimes ask himself the very same question. He's human too. Of course, it won't escape his mind.

But as he looks as well, he's proud of what he has achieved.

Everyday, he's bringing Chan to dates, and sometimes, they would go a little overboard and maybe go out of town. And with him doing that every single day, he writes a journal entry to keep track of what he has done so he won't repeat the same thing over again. Every time he looks into those entries, he would feel a sense of satisfaction. A sense of proudness because they've been together for a very short period of time, but they've done a lot of things together. And that's something that he will treasure for his entire life.

"You're in deep thought there. Are you okay?" Chan asks him worriedly.

Soonyoung just shakes his head. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. What are you saying?"

Chan chuckles because of adoration to his boyfriend. "What do you plan for today?" He asks.

"What do you want to do today?" Soonyoung asks as he bites from his sandwich.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm good." Chan genuinely smiles.

Soonyoung's cheeks turn beet red. "Hey stop that." He says while trying to mask his reaction.

Chan just laughs. "What? I'm serious."

"Still. Don't do that especially when I'm not prepared." Soonyoung says then Chan just nods his head in agreement.

After that, they eat in relative peace and silence. Believe it or not, they're always like this especially when they're eating. Maybe because of their hungriness? No one will ever know.

Soonyoung is the first one to finish his meal since he was only eating a sandwich and some chips partnered with it. "Hey you know what, we can go to the amusement park today."

"Oh! That sounds nice. I'd like that." Chan gives his most genuine smile ever. And Soonyoung thinks that Chan is the brightest star in the universe and he won't change it for anything else.

This is one of the reasons why Soonyoung is still together wkth Chan. Because he's the brightest person he's ever met. Chan's smile can make him go crazy even though he just sees it for a couple of seconds. Chan's personality makes him become a better person. Their story is kind-of typical. Soonyoung was this lone kid that has the tendency to not attend his classes, but not until he met Chan.

Fate played with them and look at them now. They are still together despite the trials, and the people opinions.

And this is the ultimate reason why he's still sticking around.

It's because everyday, it is becoming more and more worth it to do almost every thing with Chan despite the hard time, and the pain of waking up every single morning.

\---

When they arrived at the amusement park, there were less people than they thought.

"Where do you want to go first?" Soonyoung asks Chan. The younger man looks around the entire vicinity of the park.

"There!" Chan hurriedly points at the carousel and Soonyoung chuckles.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Chan pouts.

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows and arms. "I'm not doing anything?"

Chan rolls his eyes at Soonyoung then he turns around and starts walking. On the way to the carousel, Chan sees this stall that sells the bunny hats that when you press the ones at the end, the ears would flap. Soonyoung catches up to him then he pretends like he doesn't know Soonyoung. Instead of Soonyoung talking to Chan, he decides to buy two of the bunny hats. One for him, and of course, one for Chan. After that, the both of them laugh at their silliness. Other people would probably judging them from a far, but they didn't really care. It was like they're the only people present in this moment right here, right now.

They both proceed to the carousel and they both climbed the stairs meaning that they're in the second floor of the ride. The ride now moves and it was like they were both having the time of their lives. They both smile to each other and they look so happy. Of course, Soonyoung doesn't forget to take pictures as much as possible, for future references.

When the ride ended, they both proceeded to the roller coaster, which is Soonyoung's less favorite ride. He can't necessarily pinpoint why he doesn't like the ride. Maybe because the movie Final Destination destroyed the images of roller coasters to him. He can't really tell.

When they were seated already, Chan notices Soonyoung tensing up. "You okay?" Chan asks, and Soonyoung just nods, not really understanding what the other has said.

As the ride starts to climb up, Soonyoung closes his eyes. He does not want to see his surroundings because he knows for sure that he will the utmost tendency to throw up.

Roller coasters have this tendency to stop at the edge of the drop pff point and because of this, Soonyoung freezes. Good thing he has a seat belt and a chair restraint.

Chan notices this then he immediately hold the hand of Soonyoung. They both shout at the sound of them being let go. Chan screams as loud as possible and Soonyoung just screams curse words and he is also promising to never ride roller coasters again (but of course, that would be a lie).

When they get down, they both sit down on a bench first. They wore their hats again. "Do you want something?" Soonyoung asks Chan and the younger just shakes his head.

"We should rest first. That drained a lot of energy for the both of us." Chan snickers and Soonyoung couldn't agree more.

While sitting, they're observing every people passing by them then Chan sees this family. There, of course, is the mother and the father together with their children. A girl and a boy.

"Do you think we'll have that?" Chan leans on his boyfriend's shoulder then asks Soonyoung.

"A what?" Soonyoung asks because he is confused.

"A family. Right there, look." They both spot the family then they both see the mother wiping the sweat of her husband and her children.

Soonyoung doubts. Even he is wondering if someday, they will have that. Soonyoung thinks that it is impossible unless a miracle will happen but he does not let Chan see this. Instead, he pulls him closer to him. "Maybe, when we grow older and everything is alright." Soonyoung smiles and then kisses the side of Chan's head.

Chan smiles. "Can't wait for that to happen though."

"Me too, Chan." Soonyoung says. "I hope so."

\---

It is already nine thirty in the evening meaning that the park will close in thirty minutes. They've finished eating their dinner and now, they're in a line to ride the ferris wheel. They chose to ride this during night time because they both think that it is more romantic that way, plus it would be way closer when they watch the fireworks display.

They both hop in the ride and they seat beside each other. As the ferris wheel is slowly going up, Soonyoung tenses up again and as always, Chan would hold his hand.

When they reached the peak, they looked at the city lights that can be seen in the view.

"Beautiful." Chan smiles and whispers.

Soonyoung, while looking at Chan like he is the most precious thing, also whispers. "Yeah. So beautiful."

Chan turns around and sees Soonyoung staring at him. They both look at each other intently. No one is talking. All of the background noises become distorted as they close the gaps between their faces. And at the exact time that their lips met, the fireworks started.

When the ride ended, they both went back to the area of the park wherein the name of the amusement part is displayed.

"What are we doing here?" Chan asks.

"Making memories." Soonyoung asks and he walks away as he asks other people present in there to take their picture on his polaroid camera.

The picture is taken and they're now waiting for the result of the picture. And as it turns out, it came out great. You can see their genuine expression of happiness because of what happened today.

Things couldn't go better. Soonyoung does not want this to end, but he knows that there's an end in everything.

\---

Their ride home was smooth. There was no traffic present and it was rather a peaceful ride. Chan can almost consider that ride home as one of the most peaceful things ever.

Chan and Soonyoung then enters their apartment. They both check the clock and it says that it is already eleven in the evening.

"I'll go to sleep already." Chan declares. Soonyoung nods and go with him in his room. They sleep on different rooms like they always do. Chan lies down in his bed and of course, Soonyoung watches him. Soonyoung ensures the Chan is already asleep before he leaves the room. He plants a kiss on Chan's forehead then he whispers. "I love you."

Soonyoung goes to goes to him room then he brings out the journal that he's been doing since he and Chan got together.

He writes his entry for this day.

_February 25.  
It was a fun day. We went to an amusement park. It's been a while since I went there and I'm sure that you are too. Anyways, here's a picture of us for today. There's also a lot of photos in my phone for me to keep._

_You may be reading this the next day. And like what I've always wrote, I would never leave you and I will love you always and everyday._

_Sweet dreams, Channie. Our memories will always stay with me._

_-Love, Soonyoungie_

\---

The next morning, Soonyoung wakes up at five, his usual time. He cooks breakfast for the both of them then he prepares the table.

The clock strikes at six in the morning then Chan's phone would start blaring. It is also part of the routine that Chan will just sit down for a while and think about what the hell is going on. After the slight contemplation, he would drink his medicine then he would go out of the room.

The first thing Chan sees is the figure of a man with an apron on, dancing in the kitchen while cooking.

Chan furrows his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

Soonyoung sighs. He hopes that one day, he will hear the words that I remember you but the world doesn't always give you what you wish for, right? He doesn't still remember me, he thinks to himself. This is the main reason why he's scared of waking up every morning. Because all of their memories in Chan's mind would be erased in just a snap.

Depsite that, Soonyoung would hide his grief and instead, would smile. "I'm Soonyoung. Your boyfriend of two months."

Chan looks at Soonyoung with confusion in his eyes. "W-what?"

Soonyoung gives the journal to Chan. "Yeah, and here's a proof that I'm not lying." And there, Chan sees several photographs and entries of what happened during the days that they're together. Chan also sees the entry for yesterday and he sees that they went to an amusement park. It seems like we both had fun, he thinks. He tries to shake his brain for memories either, but nothing. He can't even remember they day he met Soonyoung.

Chan does not remember Soonyoung, but he's certain of this feeling in his heart. He's comfortable with the older man. He doesn't know him, but he feels a deep connection between them. Chan may not know Soonyoung despite of them being together every single day for two months. Chan may not remember his memories with Soonyoung. Maybe he never will.

_But the heart does not forget, right?_


End file.
